


Trust Me

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: Auror partners in the thick of it.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First(s)  
> Prompter: Tsundanire|Breathofmine  
> Word Count: 218

Rain lashed their backs as they hugged the Earth, their trembling forms scarcely a foot apart. Harry’s knees wavered as his hero-complex willed him upright whereas Draco was only coaxed to keep going by the fire of Harry’s gaze. It wasn’t warm but it fueled his fifth attempt to get up out of the dirt.  
“Malfoy,” Harry shouted, his wand gripped in one hand while the other was thrust out for balance. “We’re going to get slaughtered out here. I can’t see a thing.”  
“I told you to get-”  
“Not the time,” Harry snapped. Draco groaned as he found his feet, once-blonde hair matted across his face.  
“Bloody typical that I’d die out here with you,” Draco seethed, “covered in Merlin knows what.” And here he thought Potter’s survival history was meant to be lucky.  
“Do you ever stop complaining?” Harry asked, exasperated. “You’ll be reincarnated as a sodding shrew. Fortunately, I have a plan.”  
“Oh thank fuck,” Draco moaned. “Get on with it then.”  
“You’re going to need to trust me,” Harry said, holstering his wand. “Can you do that?” He held out his hand as Draco emitted a whine from the back of his throat. He side stepped closer to the partially blind idiot and begrudgingly took his hand.  
“First time for everything.”  
“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
